Sophie Rain
by 7Dobby7
Summary: This is about a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and immediately turned the other way. Slowly I got out of my four poster bed in the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory. I checked around to see if anyone was awake, no one was. I probably got up early, like usual. While I was waiting for one of the other girls to get up, I made my bed. The comforter was blue, with silver lining, representing Ravenclaw. I walked towards the mirror. I saw my reflection, just me, blonde, wavy, shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. Thinking it's about time to get dressed, I put on a Holy head harpies t shirt, jeans, and swirly earrings. My last addition is a charm bracelet that has a peace sign, an owl, a leaf, a raindrop and a star on it.

After a while of waiting for someone to wake up, I decide to go downstairs. I slide down the slide that replaces the stairs and I can't stop myself from laughing.

The common room has a really cozy feel to it. One of the first things that catches my eye is a reading nook in the far corner. There are lots of blue and silver pillows, along with shelves on the walls that have books on them.

I jump as I look over at the blue, plush couch. Sleeping on it is a girl who looks like a first year. She has strawberry blonde hair and freckles splashed across her face. She's wearing ripped jeans, a purple weird sisters shirt and yellow earrings.

I decide to go into the reading nook so I don't disturb her sleep.

When I go into the nook, I bump my head on the low ceiling. The pillows are quite comfortable. For a while I just sit back and look out the tiny window. I have a great view of the grounds. I can see the quiditch field and the green houses.

I'm pretty sure it's early, maybe 6:00, because no one is up yet. There is no sign of life, except for the faint snoring of the girl on the couch.

**30 minutes later**

Finally, I hear a yawn from the common room. The girl on the couch is awake. At first she looks right past me but then looks back and sees me. I wave at her. Her eyes widen and she gives a tiny wave. I motion for her to come over to where I am. At first she hesitates but then she tip toes over.

"Hello." She says quietly.

"Hi. What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Renee." She says.

"I'm Sophie." I reply, "Nice to meet you."

She smiles, "I like the Ravenclaw common room, it's cozy and welcoming."

I nod in agreement, "Yes it is, I like it too."

"Would you like to get some breakfast with me?" she suggests.

"Sure."

**10 minutes later**

When we enter the great hall none of the students are there yet. We see the teachers huddled around each whispering, not aware of our presence. They seem to be very worried and when I hear what they are saying, I am too.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story. What did you think of it? Yea, I know it was kinda boring, but it'll get more interesting.<strong>

**Please review, but keep in mind this is my first story.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"They're back?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Oh yes and active too." Dumbledore whispered back.

"You've got to be kidding me! They've already done enough damage, they certainly don't need to do anymore!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Renee and I both exchange worried and confused looks

Suddenly Dumbledore starred in our direction, "I believe we are no longer alone."

"Oh, we were just coming down for breakfast." I explain, worried.

"Well, you two are up early. Come in, eat." Said Dumbledore.

We stumble in, sit at the Ravenclaw table and begin to eat. I choose sausages and French toast for breakfast.

I try to eat quickly because I really want to discuss what just happened with Renee. I stuff the last piece of French toast and look over at Renee's plate. It's already empty too.

"Let's go back to the common room." I say.

Renee nods and we speed walk down the hall. As we walk towards the common room, we get pushed around by a crowd of hungry students. As soon as we reach the empty common room, we run towards the nook and begin talking.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Renee asks.

"I have no idea. They sounded really worried and based on what Professor Flitwick said; they have done damage in the past."

"You don't think they're dementors, do you?" Renee asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about dark magic. I mean it is only our first day at Hogwarts." I say.

"Me neither. Let's try to focus on something else. How about we go outside and explore the grounds a bit?" Renee suggests.

I know she is trying to brighten things up a little, but my mind will keep wandering back to the same previous event for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little bit more interesting than the last one, but quite a bit shorter.<strong>


End file.
